Who you are
by shadowN15
Summary: This is the story of Clary and Jace, both famous musicians.One day Clary sees Jace do something that gives Clary the ultimatum and leaves to get back to her music career. Read to see how Clary deals with it all, the fame, loss, depression and a messy divorce. Will Jace be able to save his marriage to Clary or will he lose the love of his life because he lost sight to who he was.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am back. I deleted the previous version of the story as i was not satisfied withe the outcome. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, don't forget to favourite, follow the story**

 **WHO YOU ARE**

 **CHAPTER 1**

I walked to my room after working on a few paintings, for the past few months painting, writing and music has been my escape from reality. I sit on my bed and pop two pills of prescribed antidepresents and wash it down with a glass of water. As I set the glass on my bed side table I glance at my phone, debating whether I should try and call him or not, after about a minute, I decided to go ahead and try once again grabbing the phone I dial the all too familiar number.

The phone rang for almost a minute, just when I was about to keep the phone someone answered

"Hello! Jace?"

"Um, sorry Jace is in rehearsal may I know who is speaking?"

"Uh..who is this?

"Aline…. Jace's assistant, now may I know who this is?"

"Oh! it's Clary his wife, could you tell him to call me once he is free?"

"Sure is that all?"

"Yeah"

"Okay! Have a good day"

"Yeah, Thanks you too" I sighed throwing my phone across the room. Another failed attempt of trying to reach Jace, for almost four months I have been trying to contact Jace but to no avail. I needed him to be there with me, now more than ever.

I got in my bed and broke into tears, suddenly, I felt a weight on Jace's side of the bed, when I turned to face the intruder, I was greeted with a wet kiss…. well more like lick on the face.

"Simba! Gross!"I wiped my face and smiled when I saw my golden retriever sit next to me with his tongue out, panting. I looked at him and smiled and said "Thanks,"since the day Jace left for tour, Simba has been with me throughout, and he always manages to bring a smile to my face. Simba curled up next to me, with his head on my stomach as I stroked his head, slowly falling into a deep slumber.

 ** _The next morning_** ** _…_**

I woke up to Simba barking and at the sound of the doorbell. I glanced at the clock beside my bed to see it was 7:00 am. Wondering whom it could be I go answer the door, Simba following me.

As I opened the door, before I could see who it was, I was engulfed in a bear hug.

"Clare-bear! I missed you so much" says my brother Jonathan

"Jon? What are you doing here?" shocked to see my brother after a really long time

"Well, Can't I visit my lovely sister?" he said pulling away to look at me, as if a mother checking on her baby to see if she is hurt. Simba jumped on Jon excited to see a familier face after a long period of time.

"Whose a god boy?"Jon says bending down and rubbing Simba's back. I laugh when I see Simba enjoying his back scratch and involuntarily shaking his hinde leg. Jon gets up and walking inside the house dragging his suitcase behind him while simba followed, he sat on the couch while I closed the door and sat across from him.

"So…what are you really doing here Jon?"

"Why can't you be more like Simba and be excited to see your handsome, awesome brother?"

"Uh oh! What did you do, Jon?"I glare at him, normally; He would call a day before if he came to visit. But, when he wants or has done something he would pop out of the blue and 'visit'and be extra sweet and cocky.

"Nothing, mom told me what happened two months back. I also found out from Emma that Jace doesn't know and how he didn't call the whole time he has been on tour. Why did you not tell me Clary? I found out about all of this last week."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to disturb you, you have so many important things to do…."

"Clary, you and mom are the most important people in world to me, if you had told me I would have been there for you. So, did you speak to Jace yet?"

"I called him again, his assistant answered telling me he was in rehearsals. I don't know what to do Jon?"

"You know? You could go back to making music, going on tours, in fact, ifiredyourmanagersonowIamyournewmanagerbecauseIthinkit'stimeyougobacktoyourcareerasasinger,"

"Huh?, I didn't understand a thing you just said"

"I said that I fired your manager. So, I'm your new manager because I think that it's time for you to go back to your career as a singer"

"WHAT! Jon, you know why I stopped making music. I can't do that to Jace, besides what Helen said is true, Jace's career could be overshadowed and it will cause a lot of issues for him and me"

"What Helen, that good for nothing manager of yours said was Bullshit. Clare has that guy bothered to call you even once these past 4 months to check up on you?"I remained silent because Jace didn't call the entire time he was on tour. Whenever I called him he would either be too busy or someother thing,"

Jon taking my silence as an answer continued "Clare, You are a prodigy in music, you should not waste your talent, please. If Jace really loves you he would support you. That dumbass manager brainwashed you into thinking that it would creat an issue. Even if it does, I will stand by you and help you resolve it but don't sit in the house and do nothing.

"I'm not doing nothing, I paint,"

"Yeah…and I cook when I am free, come on Clare that is just a hobby,"

"Hey! That so called hobby of mine earns me almost a million dollars each time I sell a painting."

"Yeah yea…. seriously almost a million dollars? Wait…. that's beside the point. You love music and I bet you have written a lot of songs with all your free time. Now all you have to do is record them, create an album and your record label is more than happy to help and you have producers lining up to produce your music, Come on, Clary break time is over.

"Fine! Give me some time to think about it, okay?"

"I will give you time till your wedding anniversary, so exactly one week from now"

"Okay, So, how long are you staying here?"

" A few days, on the 10thI will be going to mom's to visit but I will be back on 15th, the day you make the decision,"

"Okay,"I tell Jon and show him his room.

That night, after having dinner and catching up with Jon, I lay down in bed and thought whether going back and making music was the right choice or not. Maybe Jon was right, I should do it. But,what if it caused problems like last time? Although I miss singing in front of large crowds and making new music. I prayed that in some way there would be a sign to help me with my decision.

 _few days later..._

It was noon, I was sitting and doing the final touches of my latest painting, when I heard the front door closing and voices, Simba barked and started pacing near the door and was scratching the door, indicating he wanted to be let out. Jon had gone to mom's place for a few days and would be back tomorrow. Confused at who it could be I let Simba out and followed behind him. As I reached downstairs I saw Jace and the rest of the band coming inside and settling in the living room. Simba pounced on Jace, glad to see him after so long, was shaking and jumping with excitement as Jace scratched his back and belly. Jace finally noticing me got up and said "Oh! Hey Clary? Could you get us something to eat cause everyone is starving, we didn't et anything since morning, Thanks! " Jace then turned to Jorden and started talking about something funny that happened in the bus and was laughing.

Shocked by his behaviour, I shook my head trying to see if this was all just my mind playing tricks on me, confirming it was not, I walk to the kitchen and start preparing pasta for everyone. I was cutting mushrooms when I heard someone say"Can I help you out?"I turned to see Maia and smiled. She engulfed me in a hug.

"Clary! I missed you so much" Maia says and hugs me, I hug her back

" Me too, " I said returning the hug.

" So, put me to use chef, give a task," I laugh when I see the playful antics of Maia. God I missed my crazy pixie haired friend so much.

"You…can help me by chopping the vegetables, while I start on the sauce,"

"How was the tour?"I asked while pouring the milk in the pot and mixing it with butter and flour, while Maia chopped the the baby corn.

" Forget about the tour and tell what's wrong?" Maia asks and I freeze for second. Was it that obvious?

"What do you mean?"I ask acting like I didn't know what she meant.

"Oh come on clary, your eyes are dull and that bubbly-ness on your face is gone, honestly you look dead inside,"

"Thanks,"I reply sarcastically. Maia raise her eyebrow giving me the 'I am serious,'look making me bite my lip trying to come up with an answer, before I could say anything Maia interrupted me saying "and don't you dare say nothing, I'm fine and yada yada yada,"

"I an just really tired and a little shocked to see all of you, I mean I had no idea you guys were coming today,"

"Wait a Sec, what do you mean you did not know we were coming? Did Jace not tell you?" Maia stopped grating the cheese to look at me while I continued stirring the pot ensuring no lumps are formed.

" Jace and I didn't speak the entire time he was on tour,"

"What the hell, Clare, you are his wife, he should be calling you everyday"

"Apparently I am not important enough for him so why would he bother calling me? Just forget it, I don't want to dicuss the matter anymore" I say Just then I hear Simba bark, making me head out of the kitchen to see Jace telling him to go to our room locking him inside, confused as to why he would do that because everyone in the band loved Simba and vice versa, seeing my confused look Maia tells me that probably Aline, Jace's new assistant had come and that she was afraid of Dogs. I nod my head in understanding and add the pasta to the sauce.

I finish cooking the pasta and garnish it with herbs and after serving the food and I head to my room, informing Maia I had work to finish. After an hour, I was done with the painting, So I head downstairs and see that the guys drinking beer and watching a soccer match while Maureen who was Bat, the drummer of the band's, girlfriend, a woman who I guessed to be Aline talk and Maia snuggling with Jorden, I decided to head to bed. I was reading a book for almost an hour when Jace entered the room telling me that Aline is staying the night, before I could say anything, he goes into the bathroom, After a shower and lays down.

"How was the tour?"I asked him

"Good, will tell you all about it later, I am really tired right now, Could you turn the light off? Thanks."saying that he falls asleep. I look at him, the man I loved more than anything in the world, the man who once came from LA to New York only to cheer me up when I had a writer's block and could not come up with a song delaying the album's release, Now, that same man who didn't call even once to see if I was okay and didn't bother to greet his wife after coming back.I sighed, closing my book and setting it beside the bed and turning the lamp off. Maybe tomorrow will be better, with that thought I slowly fall asleep.

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **SHADOWN15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews. hope you like this chapter.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 ** _The next_** **_day..._**

I woke up at 8:00 am to find Jace's side of the bed empty, asuming he probably woke up early to go for a run or take Simba for a walk, I get out of bed to freshen up, only to notice Simba sleeping in front of the room door. Hmm, well that rules out the walk, so he is out for a run.

After I freshen up, Ensuring that Simba remained inside the room incase Aline was there, I head downstairs to make breakfast for myself, Jace and probably Aline too, only to find Jace and Aline making out on the couch. Shocked at the scene, I run back to my room and lock it sliding down the door, not being able to process what I had just seen.

Once it finally hits me I feel like a billion knives pierce my heart and break down. Not knowing what to do I call Jon and tell him everything. Jon tells me he is on his way and to get ready and pack my bags, I don't think twice and do as instructed and within half an hour, I am done packing. Simba paces around, a signal that he wnted to do his business. I take him out, holding onto his collar to find Jace and Aline nowhere to be found. I open the door and let simba out. Jon pull up in front of the house and hugs me while I cry on his shoulder, well…more like his arm.

"I am going to kill that son of a bitch!"Jon is furious, knowing Jon would do that I tell him "Please, don't make a scene, I just want to leave,"

"I am so sorry about what happened Clare,"

"It's not your fault, come in and help me with my bags,"Simba pounces on Jon, excited.

"What about Simba?"Jon asks me while he rubs Simba's head.

"He comes with us,"I tell him and go fetch his leash making Simba's tail move so fast, while Jon retrieves my bags. Jon comes down with my bags and proceeds to load the car and put Simba inside too, I tell Jon to wait in the car, while I went to my room to get my handbag.

When I came back, I find Jace sitting on the dinning table. I decide to ignore him and head towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?"Jace asks me. I notice his hair messed up, clearly because of Aline's fingers running through them. That was the final straw and I say "It's none of your business, but you will be hearing from my lawyers." I head out of the house, when I feel a hand grab my wrist.

"What do you mean by 'hearing from my lawyers'?" Jace asks not letting go of my wrist.

"I mean I am filing for a divorce after the incredible anniversary gift I saw this morning" I say while freeing my wrist from his hand.

" Wait, what anniversary and what gift" Oh my God, he forgot it was our wedding anniversary.

"Oh my god! Jace, I can't believe it you forgot our wedding anniversary and the gift, I saw was you and Aline kissing "

"Clary, I'm so sorry, let me explain," Jace begins the cliched person getting caught sentence.

" Oh! save yourself the trouble, I got a really good view of what happened,"

"Clar…" he begins but I hold my hand up and say "Save it, I am tired of you treating me like shit, I'm done, By the way, I am taking Simba, " with that I run to the car. Jace runs after me but Jon comes out of the car barricading himself between me and Jace and says "The fact that I am not beating the shit out of you is killing me, but because Clary told me not to cause a scene I am just going to say, Stay away from her or trust me Herondale, Clary won't be able to save your ass,"

Jon got inside the car and drove away, as we drove out of the driveway, I see Jace run his hands through his hair, like when he was nervous or was in a situation where he did not know what to do, slowly disappear as we went further

"Clare are you okay?"

"I can't believe this is happening, What did I do wrong Jon? Why was I not good enough for him?" I said with tears filling my eyes.

"Clary you were too good for him and he did not deserve to be treated so well, you loved him too much, so much so you gave up the one thing you loved to do the most, and to be honest your a much better singer than him and I'm not saying this because I'm your brother. I want you to do what you want and follow your passion"

 ** _'RING RING'_** my phone started to ring , it was Jace. Jon guessed who it was by the look on my face

"Clary don't" Jon said, but I ignored him and answered the call.

"Hello!"

"Clary please come back lets talk this out"

"Jace there is nothing left to talk about, for the past 4 months I called you, but you didn't even bother to call back so don't bother now Jace" With that I hung up and turned my phone off.

After the call I made my decision, I am not going to cry over Jace, I sacrificed so much for him for nothing. It was time I got back.

"Jon you were right, break time is officially over,"

Jon smiled "that's the clare bear I know."With that we drove to my old apartment.

As I entered my apartment, I smiled, this was the first house I bought and brought back so many memories. After I got married to Jace, I was planning to sell this place but somehow I couldn't go through with it. So I gave the keys to Jon whenever he needed a place to stay he could come here or if I wanted to get away for sometime I could come here and relax, it was my home away from home.

"So Clary, I have a surprise for you,"Jon covered my eyes, and took me to what I am guessing one of the rooms.

"Here it is,"Jon removed his hands and what I saw was amazing, my guest bedroom looked like my old music room back in New York, I couldn't help but smile, amazed, the whole room was the same the floor was wooden and in the middle was a grand piano not too big, then there were different Guitars and a small recording booth but all the equipment was new.

"Do you like it?" Jon says

"Do I like it? Jon I love it,"I hugged Jon

" When did you do this?"

" Well, remember I asked if I could stay here well I thought that for your birthday, I would recreate your Old music room from back in New York I felt nostalgic after watching your home videos where you spent most of your summer breaks in. It was where you wrote your very first album. I wanted to surprise you for your birthday, but it took a little more time to get everything right and I thought it would be good motvation for you to restart your career,"

"Thanks Jon for everything" I say and hug him again.

"Ok, so we have exactly 2 hours for you to get ready"

"Get ready?"

" Oh, did I forget to mention today, you will be meeting the head of your record label to discuss your new album"

" Okay? but how did you know if I would say yes?"

"Well, I sort of was going to force you to do it, " I laughed at Jon's guilty face.

"Fine, I will go get dressed,"

 **0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

As I walked in STAR records, we were greeted by Kaiele, the receptionist

"Hey Clary and Jon! Its so great to see you"

"Hi Kaiele! It's great to be back " I say

"Hey Kaiele! We had an appointment with Mr. Star" Jon says

"Yeah , He will see you now" she says

we walk towards Mr and we enter

"Clary, Jon! I was so glad to receive your call, Please sit" Mr. Star says Jon and I greet him and sit.

"So Clary, How are you?" he asks

"Well, I have had rough couple of months, other than that I am great. What about you Mr. Star?" I say

"uh uh uh, Clary! How many times do I have to tell you to call me David?" he says

" Okay David, How are you?" I say

"Well, I have had the most amazing day, My favorite Artist is finally coming back," He says

"Okay! David when can Clary start?" Jon asks

"Well, she can start anytime she wants." he says

"So, Clare when would you like to start?" Jon asks me

"uh, How about tomorrow?" I say

"GREAT!" both Jon and David say at the same time. I laugh at how enthusiastic they were. Gosh! I missed this.

"So, Clary be at the Studio at 7:00 am and leave the rest to me," David says and I agree to it. After talking about everything needed for my comeback, Jon and I decided to head home.

As we were driving, I was thinking about how much my life changed the last couple of months.

"Hey Clare?" Jon spoke up breaking me out of my dream state,

"Yeah Jon"

"I have to go meet some people, are you going to be okay?"

"Jon, I will be fine"

I take my phone out to turn it on and see 62 missed calls and 32 text messages from Jace. I just ignore them and look out the window after a few moment I ask Jon

We reached my Apartment. Jon tells me to call him if I need anything and leaves.

I walk up to the elevator and press button leading to the penthouses and within a few seconds the elevator doors open and I see the last person I wanted to see waiting in front of my apartment. Well, I should have seen this coming I think to myself.

"Clary!" he says coming towards me

"Stop Jace! What do you want now?" I say trying to sound as cold as possible

"Clary, Please lets discuss the situation and let me explain myself," he says pleading.

"Fine, come in inside," I say, opening the door and he follows me inside.

"Okay, Explain!"

"Clare, it was a mistake. It was just one kiss and-" I cut him off

"Just One Kiss? Jace are you Freaking kidding me? it was literally a makeout session between you two," I can't believe this.

"Clary, Why do you have to Make it such a big deal? You reacting as if you caught us having sex, it was just one mistake," .

"One Mistake Jace? You forgot our wedding anniversary on top of that, made out with some didn't bother to call me these last four months, Hell, you didn't even bother to pickup my phone calls and then later your phone would be switched off," I say tears filling my eyes

"Okay, I admit that I forgot our wedding anniversary, I'm sorry but I could not pickup your call because I was really busy and you kept on calling me every second,"

"Busy? You were so busy that you could not even spare a minute to talk to me Jace, huh? Did you bother to find out whether I was okay or not huh? Okay, you were busy in rehearsals, but what about all the times you were partying and going to different clubs, huh? You didn't bother to find out if I was okay or even alive"I tell him.

"Well, you're Alive and look fine, Clary,"he says, I shake my head in disappointment. I decide to tell him what happened in the last four months.

" Yeah Jace, I am alive, but I am not okay, I have to take anti-deppresants,and the reason is because I was pregnant and I wanted to tell you but you just kept ignoring my calls, I told my mom about it and she stayed with me," I say and start to feel the tears fall down as I began to explain "I had a miscarriage the next month and lost the child, Jace. I was all alone that day and if not for Simba alerting our neighbours I don't know what would have happened. I was in the hospital for almost a month, the only people who knew was my mom and our neighbour Emma," I say and see Jace who was shocked.

"You know Jace when I lost my child, I just wanted you to be there with me. So, I kept Calling and Calling hoping that you would pick up or call me back but, I was wrong." I say "So, tell me How would I feel, when I see my Husband, who didn't bother calling me to tell he was coming and once arrived didn't even say Hello, Who forgot our Anniversary and made out with some other girl and to top it all telling me that it was one kiss, one mistake. Well, we discussed and now Please leave." I say and get up and go to my room and locking it.

 **Favourite, follow and review.**

 **ShadowN15**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!** **I know it** **'** **s a small chapter but I felt like posting something :p**

 **Chapter 3**

I sat on my bed, tears streaming down my face, When I heard the door knock "I Thought I told you to Leave Jace, I Don't want you here."

"Clary please I am really sorry please... please, I know I screwed Up. Give me another Chance, I will fix this, open the door,"

I open the door and Jace barges in. Seeing the tears on my face he reaches his hand out to wipe them but I move away. I notice Jace flinch when I move away from him but I decide to ignore it. I wipe my tears and say"No Jace! You have had way too many chances before and now, I just, I can't let history repeat itself. If I do give you a chance, I know I will be the one who gets hurt."

"You won't I promise, I will make sure to prove that to you for the rest of our lives. Please, I Love You Clary, I can't live without you,"

" You've managed to live without me for 4 months. So, I'm sure it won't be a Problem."

"Clary, you have to hear me out,"

"Okay, tell me Jace what the hell happened today morning?"

"Look, Aline came on to me okay, She was going through a tough time and was telling me about her problem and before I knew it she was kissing me,"

"Oh…Really? It seems to happen to you a lot, doesn't it? I mean, Jace, you can't give the same damn excuse every time. First when we were dating it was Camille who had a 'problem'before you knew it she kissed you and now Aline?

Jace was about to say something but was interrupted when my phone rang. When I look at the caller ID, it was Jon probably checking on me, I answer it though it was really bad timing but if I don't he would get worried.

"Jon, I will call you back,"I say ready to disconnect the call but the person who spoke back was not Jon.

"Clare-Bear! Guess who? "

"Sebastian?"I look at Jace and see him look irritated; I mouth one sec to Jace and move toward the window in my room, but Jace walks closer towards me, so, I ignore him.

"Wow, I am glad to know you have not forgotten me, love,"

"Very funny, why do you have Jon's phone?"

"Well Jon decided to meet up and told me that you were planning to come back from you retirement, So, I wanted to discuss about a project. Plus I wanted to hear your sweet voice."I roll my eyes but smile, nevertheless, at Seb's flirty behavior, although I know for sure it's just him teasing me.

"So, I wanted to know if you are free tonight to discuss the project and catch up,"

"Yeah sure, 7 tonight, sound fine?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, text me the address. See you tonight. Bye Seb,"

"Bye,"

I turn around to look at Jace and see him pissed. But, what he said pissed me off

"Have you been cheating on me?

I raise my eyebrows and ask " you think I cheated on you?"

" Asks the person who was caught red handed cheating on his wife!"I tell raising my voice.

"Then why the hell are you meeting Sebastard tonight for dinner?"Jace yells out

"First of all, his name is Sebastian and I don't have to tell you anything about why he and I are meeting up, because you and I are done."

"No we are not done Clary! We will go to a marriage counselor and figure this out. "

"I said NO! I am done with all your lies, because once a cheater always a cheater, Now, I suggest you leave because I am done discussing the matter, Oh and take this,"I remove my wedding ring and give it to him.

"NO! I'm not gonna take it and I am not going to leave Clary."he yells out

"Please don't make a reckless decision, we will go to a marriage counselor or something, I am not giving up on us. I Love you,

" I need some space Jace, I really cannot deal with this right now. So, just leave before Jon comes and tries to kill you,"

He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs. I lift his arm, opening his palm and place the ring. When I do that he closes his eyes and I notice a tear fall. Seeing him crying kills me but I cannot make the same mistake my mom did with my dad. I already gave him a chance before with Camille but, I can't do that again, I can't make that mistake again. Jace walks toward the front door while I follow behind to lock the door. He walks out the door and before I close the door he says "I am not giving up on us, Clare. I Love you. With that he leaves and I close the door.

I lean on the door breathing heavy, a sign I am having a panic attack from all the emotional stress. Trying to catch my breath I sit down leaning against the door, breathing heavy, hoping it will pass soon.

 **Hey guys! The next update will be in FEB.**

 **If you want Jace or Jon** **'** **s POV let me know and I will work on it. Do mention which scene.**

 **ShadowN15**


	4. Chapter 4

**ShadowN15**

 **Hey guys! So I know I was supposed to post a chapter in FEB but, unfortunately, I was caught up with too many assignments and had to prep for my exams.**

 **JON** **'** **S POV**

I drop Clary at her apartment since I had to meet Sebastian. He had called me earlier to catch up and discuss a few projects. Now that I think about it maybe Seb and Clary can do a duet together to get Clary back in the spotlight. Back into the spotlight, I let out a humorless laugh while shaking my head, she would never have had to 'come back'into the spotlight if she had never met Jace. She would have thrived in the industry probably would have married someone who would have cherished her, had children but she met that egoistic prick who used her to get fame, exploited her love to get music deals and when she became the competition made her sacrifice everything so that she would not over shadow his career, I mean what nonsense. I was getting myself worked up so I turned up the radio to get my mind of things which probably was a bad choice because they played Jace's bands latest hit _Animals_. When Clary called me crying and telling me what happened my heart broke for her she deserves so much better, anything to do with Jace makes me want to punch a wall or better yet his face, I mute the audio and drive to Taki's.

Sebastian was already waiting for me. He waved at me when he saw me.

"Jon! Long time bro," he gets up to give me a bro hug.

"Seriously Seb? We met last week," I roll my eyes returning the hug.

"Exactly my point Jon, you can't tell me that you did not miss your best friend in the whole universe."

"Right!"I roll my eyes again laughing.

"You know maybe if you roll your eyes again you can check if you have a brain back there,"

"Wow! Sebastian how jobless are you for you to Google for comebacks," I ask amused by his stupidity.

"Oh shut up! Not everyone is as witty as you and Clare-bear are. Speaking of Clare-bear, how is she?"

"Clary is uh…doing okay, she is going to make a comeback."

"Are you serious? That is amazing! Actually, she can help me with one of my songs, it's a duet and I was just thinking the other day that Clare-bear would be the perfect person to sing this duet with."

"Really? I was thinking about you guys doing a collab to push her into the spotlight. Great I will inform Clary about it,"

"You know what…let me tell her, besides I haven't spoken to her for almost a year now."

"Yeah, sure! Here take my phone and call her," I hand him my phone while the waitress places my coconut pancakes and coffee and Seb's grilled sandwich.

As I dig in my heavenly pancakes I watch Sebastian smile uncontrollably as the phone rang. I knew Seb had a crush on Clary when we were young but Clary never saw it and she began dating Jace. I felt bad for Seb. Now I kinda wish Clary ended up with Sebastian but Clary was really happy with Jace and that time I thought Jace treated Clary well, guess I was wrong. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Sebastian speak.

"Clare-Bear! Guess who? "Sebastian looked as if a deaf person hearing for the first time or like a kid on Christmas.

"Wow, I am glad to know you have not forgotten me, love," I raise my eyebrows at how forward he is being.

"Well Jon decided to meet up and told me that you were planning to come back from your retirement, So, I wanted to discuss about a project. Plus I wanted to hear your sweet voice."I roll my eyes at how openly he was flirting with my sister.

"So, I wanted to know if you are free tonight to discuss the project and catch up,"

"Yes!"Sebastian screamed loudly as if his favorite football team won the world cup.

"Bye," Seb could not stop smiling; it started to creep me out.

"So I am guessing Clary said she'd meet you?"

"Yeah! Tonight at 7:00, dinner. Wow! I missed her. I am so happy she is coming back and I am sure her fans will go nuts when they hear the news. Why did she decide to comeback?"

"I had visited her last week telling her to come back when I found out what a jerk Jace was to her and she had fallen sick a month after he left for tour, he didn't call her for 4 months while he was on tour with his band and then he returned yesterday completely ignoring her and today morning he kissed his personal assistant who apparently stayed over while Clary was in the other room and she caught him plus she realized that she had a musical talent that she should never let go to waste."

"Are you serious?"Sebastian yelled out. He looked like he was ready to murder Jace, quite frankly I don't mind I'd help him hide his body.

"Yeah, I wanted to kill him but I promised Clary that I wouldn't which I regret making."

"How is she holding up? She sounded fine for a person who went through all that shit today morning and the past couple of months,"

"Clary is tough but every person has their breaking point. I know she is in a lot of pain but I don't know how to help her. Maybe when she starts working on her music she may feel better,"

"Clary is such an amazing person. You know when we were young I had a major crush on your sister,"

"Yeah I figured when I caught you staring at her every time she passed by and by the way you would always smile when you see her or her picture, also you looked like you were planning on murdering Jace every time Clary and Jace kissed and when they got married you looked so broken-hearted," Sebastian looked shocked and embarrassed. It was comical to see his expression.

"Yo…you knew?"

"Yup, I think everyone did except Clary,"

"When she was at the altar I wished it was me standing opposite her and not Jace, I can't believe Jace would let an amazing women like Clary go. If I were him I would cherish her every day and thank God every night for letting me come back to her."

"I know, She deserves someone who will cherish her."We fall into a minute of silence thinking about the pain Clary is in but I decide to break it to change the subject

"Okay let's forget the whole Clary and Jace incident and discuss about why you wanted to meet me,"

"Right! So I just finished recording a couple of songs and my label wanted me to do a duet for one of the songs and that's where Clary comes in I wanted to discuss it with you to try and convince her to do it but now that's solved. I know she would be perfect for it, so I will discuss the details of that with her in detail tonight."Our meeting about various projects continued for almost an hour and a half. After the meeting, I drove back home. Hopefully, Clary is okay, that reminds me I need to get Jem's phone number and speak to Jem about the divorce procedures. God, what a mess."I sigh frustrated with what happened.

I was stuck in traffic when my phone rang; I answered the call to be greeted by Mom

"Hey, Mom!"

"Hey, honey! I just spoke to Clary to see how she was holding up and heard what happened today morning. Jon, I am worried about her, after the baby incident she fell into depression and was slowly recovering but this may push her over the edge, please keep an eye on her and make sure she takes her meds. I will be visiting next week after the art show."

"Yeah Mom, don't worry I'll take care of her, oh and could you give me Jem's phone number? I need to speak to him about the divorce procedure,"

"Clary already asked for the number, I think she is speaking to him right now,"

"Okay,"

"I got to go help Luke, he is wrestling with his tie."I laugh at my mom's comment because she is not exaggerating about it Luke can't tie his tie no matter how many times we teach him, he will end up wrestling with it, hence he only wears a tie for really important meetings or events.

"I love you, honey! Take care, bye,"

"Love you, Mom! Bye"

I know Clary is strong. No matter what happens

I will make sure she gets out of this mess.

 **Hey, guys I know I was supposed to update the story earlier in Feb but I was held up with my exams and some other problems to deal with. Hopefully, I will update as often as possible.**

 **Thanks for all your reviews, follows and Favs**

 **~ShadowN15~**


End file.
